<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let lightning be the veins (Make it rain) by trevor_delmont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526589">Let lightning be the veins (Make it rain)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevor_delmont/pseuds/trevor_delmont'>trevor_delmont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, F/M, Fix-It, High Honor Arthur Morgan, he also deserves a house building montage to cute music, he doesn't GET tuberculosis, let arthur morgan live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevor_delmont/pseuds/trevor_delmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Arthur helps a stranger + 1 time that stranger helps Arthur.</p><p>The first time it happens Arthur doesn't think much of it.<br/>The second time it happens Arthur writes it off as coincidence.<br/>The third time it happens Arthur decides to ask her to stay with the gang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let lightning be the veins (Make it rain)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! it's been like... seven thousand years since i last wrote and posted anything, please be gentle with me orz<br/>(it's probably because it's been a while since i loved something enough to write for it, and rdr2 is it [rdr2 and bloodborne, but that's neither here nor there]).<br/>plus i just think arthur morgan is neat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"<b><i>I am not asking for him to be spotless.<br/>
I am not asking for him to be free.</i></b><i> I know that his hands are tied to his weapons now.<br/>
<b>I know that his feet will always drag under the weight of a world he only thought to save;</b><br/>
<b>I am not asking for a miracle.</b> I am not asking for the sun and the stars to move for him.<br/>
<b>I am not even asking for his happiness.</b> Even though he damn well deserves it.<br/>
<b>All I am asking for is a little peace</b> so that he may sleep without his fists clenched."</i><br/>
—Excerpts from 'prayer from a soldier’s lover' by <a href="https://pencap.tumblr.com/">pencap</a> on Tumblr</p>
</blockquote><br/><p><b>1. <i>Blackwater</i></b><br/>
The first time it happens Arthur doesn't think much of it.</p><p>With the bounty poster tucked safely in his satchel, he wonders if fighting the poor stranger struggling to drag the deadweight body of the wanted criminal to their horse will even be worth the trouble. Then the stranger's horse suddenly snorts in the direction of its owner, and the response is a frustrated sigh in—to Arthur's surprise—a woman's voice.</p><p>"Yes, Mac, I do realize I look like a damned fool, and perhaps maybe, <i>just maybe</i>, you could help me out and <i>get the hell over here<i>?" the stranger asks, huffing and puffing while still dragging the body towards a beautiful black Shire stallion.</i></i></p><p>The stallion in question just looks over to her and flicks his tail, and Arthur decides then and there to help this poor woman because he finds the way she speaks to her horse (like he'll understand) rather endearing and familiar. Dismounting his horse some distance away from the stranger, Arthur approaches the woman slowly.</p><p>"Looks like you got quite the handful, miss," he calls out to her. "Like some help?"</p><p>Arthur has clearly caught her off guard, because when she hears the sound of his voice, her head shoots up so quickly that her hat falls off her head. That combined with the comic, wide-eyed look of surprise on her face has a chuckle slipping out of him unbidden. Neatly, he scoops her hat off the ground and hands it back to her while nodding his own.</p><p>"If your hat falls off your head that easy, means your hat's too big, miss," Arthur tells her matter-of-factly, trying to suppress a smile.</p><p>The stranger glances between his face and her hat in his hand briefly before accepting it with a quietly muttered '<i>thank you</i>'. Now that he's close enough, Arthur immediately notices she is clearly from the Eastern continent from the curve of her cheek to her slight stature, and she is absolutely breathtaking. It's been a while since the soft beauty of a woman has gotten his heart racing and warmth pooling in his chest; not since... well, not since he rode up to a house with two crosses outside and so much guilt inside he rode away without ever stepping foot on the property.</p><p>Arthur shakes off the haunting memories before turning his attention back to the woman before him.</p><p>"You look like you could use some help there, miss," he tries once more.</p><p>She places her too-big hat back on her head and glares up from under the rim, pretty face clouded with wariness and suspicion.</p><p>"Are you actually offering help, or are you going to expect me to <i>perform services</i> afterwards? Because I'm not that kind of woman, and I will gladly struggle on my own."</p><p>It takes Arthur a moment to get what she means, but when he finally does, he flusters a bit.</p><p>"I just wanna help, honest, miss," he insists, shaking his head firmly.</p><p>He is aware he's an outlaw who does unsavory things from time to time, but Arthur knows he could never take advantage of a woman the way the stranger has implied. Without another word, he gets the bounty onto her Shire stallion. The bounty is a bit on the scrawnier side, so he gets the body secured to her horse without any trouble.</p><p>The stranger must have made up her mind about him one way or another, because once he faces her again, she's got a small but genuine half-smile curling her lips. Arthur is struck again with how beautiful she is and how much he wants to draw her, from the ornamental ribbon tied to the end of her braid as it falls over her shoulder to the angle of the large, black hat on her head.</p><p>When she steps forward and places a small, warm hand at his elbow where his sleeves are rolled up, Arthur must admit he is a little surprised. He is also abruptly and acutely aware of the way the warmth of her hand soaks through the fabric of this shirt.</p><p>"Thank you, truly," she says then leans against her horse, her hand slipping away. "I appreciate it, Mister...?"</p><p>"Arthur Morgan. Just 'Arthur' is fine," he responds gruffly.</p><p>"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, just Arthur. I'm Delora Lee," she grins, revealing dimples, "and as much as I would love to spend the rest of my afternoon with such a handsome man, I must get going! Still have to turn in this bounty."</p><p>Delora pushes off from where she's leaned up against her horse's flank and mounts her horse, having no trouble despite how small she is and how large her mount is. Arthur is utterly charmed to find that her dimples are asymmetrical, and his heartrate kicks up a bit when he comes to the realization that she's flirting with him.</p><p>"I won't be keepin' you, Miss Lee," he tells her, nodding his hat once more.</p><p>"I wish you would," she winks at him, and it's a struggle keeping the color from creeping up his face. "'Til next time!"</p><p>She trots away, waving back at him, and he watches until he can't see her anymore. Then Arthur looks down at the phantom feeling of her hand lingering on his arm. As he notices the corner of something tucked into the fold of his sleeve, a sharp bark of laughter is startled out of him as he pulls a ten dollar note out of his sleeve.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>2. <i>Colter</i></b><br/>
The second time it happens Arthur writes it off as coincidence. It's a big country but a small world.</p><p>He's up in the mountains looking for one of the gunslingers that the desperate fool from Keane's Saloon gave him pictures of, and despite the thaw that allowed the gang to leave Colter, there's still snow everywhere. The cold is bitter against his face, but the muffled crunching of snow under his horse's hooves is a satisfying sound. The blanket of white everywhere could lull any man into a false sense of serenity.</p><p>Trotting along the beaten mountain path, Arthur notices a commotion off the trail and is witness to a man backhanding a woman into the snow. His brows furrow almost immediately in concern, because he swears he recognizes the hat that goes sailing. The stranger throws himself onto the woman and proceeds to straddle her, choking her with clear intent to end her life.</p><p>Alarm crawls up his spine as he leaps off his horse and rushes to where the woman is scrabbling futilely at the man's grip around her throat. Just as she lets out a garbled cry, Arthur recognizes her. It's Delora Lee; the woman he helped back in Blackwater. He finds himself shouting furiously at the assailant while running as fast he can. The distraction must buy Delora precious moments because the sound of a gunshot suddenly echoes around them.</p><p>Frantically, she tries to shove the dying man off herself, but she's weak from the struggle and only manages to keep the body from falling into her face first. Arthur finally reaches Delora and grabs the dead man, hauling him off her. Once she gets out from under the dead guy, she barely gets onto her hands and knees as she coughs and wheezes covered in blood.</p><p>Arthur leaves the body where it falls, and he crouches beside Delora to rub a soothing hand along her back. He murmurs soft reassurances while she catches her breath. He starts to ask her if she's alright, but before he can finish his inquiry, she launches herself at him.</p><p>Delora clings desperately to him, to his warmth, to his familiarity (because even through her panic, the roaring in her ears, and the terrified pounding of her heart she recognizes the timbre of his voice). And he finds he doesn't want to do anything else but hold her through her tremors. So he wraps his embrace around her trembling form and feels his chest clench painfully at how so very small she is in his arms.</p><p>The snow falls gently around them for a long moment as her shaking subsides, and then she's just sniffling from the cold. They finally part, and Arthur takes it upon himself to fetch her horse, who is tied to a nearby tree snorting and stamping in agitation. She won't say the words (maybe she can't), but it's written all over the delicate features of her face: she doesn't want to be alone.</p><p>Wordlessly, he leads them to Colter proper where they set up in the cabin he stayed. They search the building and find all the bedding and blankets they can. As Arthur gets a fire going, she settles everything in front of the fireplace. The cold lets them throw propriety out the window as they shed as much clothing as they can stand and tuck under the blankets, pressing close huddling for warmth.</p><p>It's in this cocoon that Delora starts to cry. Finally, she's safe, and all the turbulent emotions come crashing down. Though she tries to repress her tears, small, hitching, <i>heart-wrenching</i> noises are choked out of her, and Arthur just gathers her into his arms again, making gentle comforting noises. He wants to press a palm to her cheek and thumb away the tears, but he doesn't think it's his place. So he just holds her until her crying subsides into sleep.</p><p>He feels her body slowly relax as she falls deeper into sleep, and Delora's steady breaths lull him into his own sleep not long after.</p><p>Delora is up first the next morning, and she's pulling on her boots as Arthur rouses from sleep. At her hoarse '<i>good morning</i>', his eyes snap to her face and travel down to her neck. Her lower lip is swollen and angry where it's split. The bruising on her throat is splotchy and ugly, and he can make out the imprint of fingers. Arthur sees red until he remembers the man is dead, and they left him to the scavengers overnight. He manages a gruff '<i>mornin'</i>' in response.</p><p>It's a little stiff and a little awkward, but once Arthur's got everything but his winter coat on, Delora reaches for his black neckerchief. She's tugging gently and leaning up, and (for the life of him Arthur doesn't know why, but) he's leaning down, and she's pressing a kiss to his rough, stubbled cheek. He promptly flushes red. When Delora pulls away and rights herself, she takes one look at his face and beams at him, dimples out in full force. Arthur doesn't know if his heart can take it.</p><p>"Thank you," she says simply, "for not leaving me alone after yesterday."</p><p>It kills him to hear the gravel in her voice, but Delora's already pulling on her coat, and with the light back in her eyes she'll be alright he reckons.</p><p>"Nothin' to thank me for. Woulda been wrong to leave you all shaken up like that," he shrugs, watching as she tucks herself into her coat and hat.</p><p>"Still, I needed it, and you provided. For that, I am grateful," she smiles at him again, this time soft and small and private.</p><p>They part ways that morning, but that smile warms Arthur against the chill of the snowy mountain for the rest of the day.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>3. <i>Cumberland Forest</i></b><br/>
The third time it happens Arthur decides to ask her to stay with the gang. Not immediately, no. He's too busy laughing at her horrible endeavors at hunting for that.</p><p>He finds Delora just outside of Valentine trying her hand at hunting. She has no idea what she's doing, and it's possibly the worst attempt he's ever seen. Though she's crouched to try remain hidden, Delora is upwind, her <i>enormous</i> Shire stallion is trailing behind her, and Arthur is positive she's hunting with a revolver. It's clear she's trying her best, but it's going incredibly poorly.</p><p>Pulling his horse to stop a safe distance away (much like the first time they met), he watches everything inevitably go belly-up. The deer that Delora's been tracking scampers away, and she shoots up from her crouched position in obvious frustration and yells impatiently into the treetops.</p><p>"<i>Curses</i>!"</p><p>Arthur might have been able to keep it together if not for the half a dozen other small animals that suddenly shoot out of their hiding spots to hightail it away from the perceived threat that is Delora. He snorts in amusement and actually laughs aloud when she whips her head around to identify the sudden noise. This time her hat stays on her head. Her eyes are wide with surprise then narrow in recognition.</p><p>"Are you <i>laughing</i> at me, Mister Morgan?" she demands, stomping indignantly at him, and he has never found anyone more endearing in his life.</p><p>"Only because it's funny," he tells her between chuckles.</p><p>"I would love to see you do better!" she retorts goodnaturedly.</p><p>He dismounts his horse and pulls out his bow and arrows.</p><p>"How 'bout I show you how," he says, holding up his equipment.</p><p>"Isn't there some sort of proverb about this? 'Give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day; teach a man to fish, he'll eat for a lifetime'?" she asks as she tips her hat back to look at him properly.</p><p>"Something like that I s'pose," he grins.</p><p>The next several hours they spend during the early afternoon is vaguely reminiscent of the time Charles took Arthur hunting up in the mountains when the gang was camped out in Colter. He teaches her how to hold the bow, how to aim the arrow. Everything he remembers learning from Charles, he passes to her.</p><p>Time trickles by with the two of them working close together, and he notices that while she's clean, Delora is a bit worse for wear. She looks tired, and there's a pinched look to her that's familiar but he can't quite place. It nags at Arthur until her stomach lets out an enormous growl, and he realizes she's <i>hungry</i>. Not the kind of hunger that comes from missing supper, but real hunger, the kind that leaves you aching for days, eats at you, and drives men crazy.</p><p>A woman traveling alone is a beacon for trouble so Arthur sees the appeal in staying away from towns where human interaction is a requirement. He'll agree it's better out in the wilderness where people can be avoided easily, but there is a level of self-reliance that is necessary to survive away from civilization alone. Judging by her hunting skill (or lack thereof), Delora probably went hungry often.</p><p>Arthur looks at this small stranger (he's only met her a handful of times) as she <i>finally</i> experiences a successful hunt with his borrowed bow, as she crows triumphantly and looks up at him dark eyes alight with happiness, and he makes the decision then and there.</p><p>"We got a camp just south of Valentine, and we could always use more hands," he says, surprised at how earnest he sounds and how genuinely he means it. "You could come with me and stay with us."</p><p>Delora looks stunned for a moment, and Arthur is afraid that maybe he was too forward. But then she looks pleased and grateful.</p><p>"Thank you, Mister Morgan," she replies, and he can see a small line of tension in her shoulders relax. "I'm touched by your offer, and I'd be a fool to refuse."</p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>+ 1. <i>Horseshoe Overlook</i></b><br/>
Delora knows what Leopold Strauss does, and she knows who Thomas Downes is.</p><p>(She's been in the area for a while, getting to know the people.</p><p>She knows the farrier in Valentine has a little girl with a birthday coming up. She knows the drink has a mean hold on Helen only because her husband has a meaner hold on her. She knows Father Elijah does a little extra blessing for one of the saloon girls behind the altar late Sunday nights. And she knows Thomas Downes is ill.</p><p>Thomas Downes is incredibly ill, and Thomas Downes is positively penniless.)</p><p>Delora doesn't mean to overhear the conversation between Arthur and Herr Strauss, but overhear it she does. It might not be any of her business, but she hates the way the weight of Strauss' request sits heavy on Arthur's shoulders. It's clear that he doesn't want to do this, not really. </p><p>It's not right to punish a man for wanting to support his family, and it feels wrong to take advantage of the desperation that comes from being unable to do so. The situation with Thomas Downes reminds her too much of her own father to just let sleeping dogs lie. So Delora asks for Arthur to accompany her to Valentine on his way to Downes' Ranch in hopes of talking to him about her own father's desperate choices and possibly appealing to Arthur's sympathies.</p><p>Only, as they are riding side by side, Delora inquires how much Thomas Downes owes them. Arthur sighs as he is reminded of the unpleasant interaction he is going to have soon, and then responds that Downes owes Strauss ten dollars.</p><p>Abruptly, Delora stops her horse and pulls Machiavelli off to the side of the road. She is clearly supremely unimpressed when Arthur turns around to see why she has stopped. Brows knit in confusion, he reins his horse over until they are facing each other.</p><p>"Are you meaning to tell me, we are going to go rough up some destitute and ill farmer for <i>ten dollars</i>?!" she demands, arms crossed and one sharp brow arched nearly up to the edge of her hat "Mister Morgan, I don't know if you remember when we first met, but I <i>gave</i> you ten dollars then."</p><p>Arthur has the decency to look chagrined, "I remember."</p><p>"I'll give you ten dollars now to take back to Herr Strauss," she tells him. Trotting up to the side of his horse, she pulls some bills out of her saddlebag and hands it to him.</p><p>"And where are you goin'?" he asks her, his confusion shifting a little into suspicion even as he takes the money.</p><p>"To tell Thomas Downes to stop borrowing money from strange men with little black notebooks," she replies then shrugs, "and maybe to skip town."</p><p>They separate, Arthur returning to camp and Delora heading to Downes Ranch. She's muttering curses under her breath, because she can't believe she had been about to allow herself to be vulnerable for ten dollars. It's no small amount of money, but she had been expecting the amount to be closer to a hundred dollars. Heaving a sigh of her own, Delora shakes her head as she urges Machiavelli to go faster.</p><p>=+=+=+=</p><p>Later that evening finds Arthur smoking alone seated on a log near the river when Delora seeks him out. He's been thinking about how readily and easily she gave her own money to absolve a complete stranger of his debt, how clearly displeased she was when she found out how little Downes owed Strauss. So Arthur guesses he can say that he's been expecting her. He hears the soft sound of her traversing the damp soil of the riverbank as he takes a drag of his cigarette.</p><p>"Is this seat taken?" Delora asks once she's reached him. She has a bottle of whiskey in hand.</p><p>"Saved for you actually," Arthur replies, gesturing to the empty patch next to him.</p><p>"I knew you liked me!" she crows, smiling brightly and flashing her dimples at him.</p><p>"I hardly even know you," he grumbles as she tucks in close enough to be pressed thigh to thigh.</p><p>"Yeah, but you like me," she says matter-of-factly.</p><p>Despite his half-hearted protests, he doesn't move away. Opening the bottle with a flourish, Delora takes a sip of the whiskey and then hands it to Arthur. He puts out his cigarette before accepting the bottle and pulling deeply from it. There is a moment of peaceful silence between them, but something has been needling at him all day, since their trip to Valentine actually. He breaks the silence.</p><p>"Why did you pay off Downes' debt? It weren't none of your business," Arthur asks.</p><p>Delora takes a moment to drink more whiskey and deliberate her answer. Thinking back to how much Downes' situation reminded her of her father, she decides to tell him about her family. She won't be vulnerable for ten dollars, but she can try for Arthur even if she is using the help of liquid courage.</p><p>"Because you didn't want to go beat a poor man for needing money, and you were clearly unhappy about it. So I took care of it," she shrugs.</p><p>"What does my happiness have anythin' to do with it?" he demands defensively.</p><p>"When I was young, my father sold me to the Chinese because we were poor and starving. He did what he thought was necessary to keep his family alive."</p><p>Arthur makes some very indignant noises, but Delora continues before he can say anything.</p><p>"I was angry with him for a very long time, but as I got older, I realized he didn't think it was necessary. My father thought he didn't have any other choice. I know my father loved me, and to think a man gave up someone he loved so dearly because he felt like he had no other choice... that breaks my heart. It really does," she sighs, sipping the whiskey once more.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry, Delora," Arthur intones gently. "I didn't know."</p><p>"I haven't seen or heard from my family since then, so I've made my peace. But my point is if I can spare someone else that sort of pain, I will," she tells him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before getting affronted with him suddenly. "And your happiness has everything to do with it! You deserve to be <i>happy</i>."</p><p>He huffs out a self-deprecating laugh, taking the bottle from her, "I think you've had enough drink."</p><p>She lets him take the whiskey but continues nonetheless.</p><p>"I <i>want</i> you to be happy, Arthur, and I'm gonna do my best to ensure it. I know ten dollars ain't nothing to scoff at, but it meant keeping that scowl off your face. If given another chance, I'd do it just the same in a heartbeat," she looks at him then, frown marring her own face. "I'm serious."</p><p>Looking positively floored, he takes in what she's said and turns to Delora. He studies her by the light of the sunset, and watches the distant campfire cast shadows of her lashes across her cheeks. As she peers up at him, he raises a hand to cup her face, warm and soft in his large, calloused hand. When her breath catches, he gaze drops to her mouth where the shadows dip with the curve of her lips. Arthur knows he's staring, but he can't tear his eyes away from where her tongue darts out to wet her lips.</p><p>"Arthur..." Delora whispers.</p><p>Her breath ghosts across his face, and Arthur's pressing forward to capture her mouth in a kiss. Wanting to taste more of her, feel more of her, he deepens the kiss. She tastes like whiskey and campfire smoke and something else that's just Delora, and she opens up so sweetly for him. His hand moves from her cheek to slip through silken midnight tresses and cup the back of her head. Small, slender fingers twist into his shirt collar. Arthur is just about delve even deeper into the kiss when someone from camp yells for him</p><p>"Mister Morgan! ... Arthur!!"</p><p>Startled apart, they look dazedly at each other. Both of their faces are flushed and their breathing heavy. Arthur gently extricates his hand from where it's buried into her braid, and Delora's hands smooth his wrinkled shirt collar, rubbing along his broad shoulders under his jacket like she's drawn to the warmth found there. He feels his heart thudding hard in his chest.</p><p>"You should go," she murmurs.</p><p>She sounds so breathless that Arthur wants to stay and see just how breathless he can make her, wants to flip her and take her over the log they are sitting on, whoever that's yelling for him be damned. It's not like he can move; her touch burns into him like a brand and keeps him rooted in place. Eventually, the incessant hollering from camp has Delora pulling away. Before she releases him though, she tugs him in for one last brief kiss. Their lips cling and linger as she whispers against his mouth.</p><p>"Go," she says, leaning back. Then she promises him with a smoldering look, "You can have me anytime you want."</p><p>Arthur's nostrils flare with a sharp exhale even as he stands to see what the camp needs from him. He's already thinking of renting a room in Valentine to treat her right. Delora settles back into her seat and takes the whiskey bottle from him before he leaves, turning her gaze out to rushing waters of the river. His hand tingles where her fingers brush his skin, and Arthur clenches his hand into a fist.</p><p>"Anytime?" he asks, voice rough with want as his eyes trace the curve of her spine.</p><p>"Anytime," she confirms with a nod and a lazy pull of the whiskey bottle.</p><p>The sound of her swallowing follows him back to camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are probably going to be a handful of shorter follow up chapters (mostly in chronological order) but i'm going to mark this complete for now. either way, thanks so much for giving my stuff a gander!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>